


Lesson Two

by A_fox_trying_to_write



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fox_trying_to_write/pseuds/A_fox_trying_to_write
Summary: This is a sequel to Teach me. It doesn't really compare but oh well.





	Lesson Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone that I said it would be up soon to. I'm sorry this took so long and that it's not all that good.

**Damian was frustrated, no that wasn’t right, troubled was more like it.** Dick had been back for a few months and true to his word, that night they had spent together wasn’t brought up again. That wasn’t the troubling thing necessarily, what was said before they both fell asleep was. Damian had been joking when he said it, and had no real intention of asking Dick to teach him how to top. Until…   
  


_ “Oh come on Damian you are obviously a bottom.” _

 

_ "Shut up Todd!” _

 

_ “Don’t be ashamed none of us here judge you for it.” _

 

_ “I said shut up!” _

 

_ What had started as a game night among siblings had turned Jason teasing Damian about not being a ‘top.’ Why he started doing this no one knew but Damian was quickly becoming frustrated by it, nevermind the fact that he was technically correct.  _

 

_ “Come on Dames, there’s no way that you have the confidence to wear the pants in a relationship.” _

 

_ “What is that supposed to mean?!” _

 

_ “Exactly what I said, you don’t have enough experience to be on top anyways.” _

 

_ “And how would you know?” Damian stood, “actually don’t answer I am done with this conversation,” he snapped leaving the room. _

 

Damian sighed and sat up in his bed, looking over at the clock on his bedside table he saw that it was nearly three in the morning.  _ ‘He wouldn’t be awake.’  _ He thought, laying back down. Damian didn’t even know what he had been going to do. It wasn’t like he could march into Dick’s room and ask him to go back on the agreement that it would be a one time thing. Dick wouldn’t even do it again he was sure of it. Damian groaned and ran a hand through his hair sitting up again. He changed and made his way down to the cave, as per usual Damian would work out his frustration by training. When he got to the cave though he found that he wasn’t the only one down there.

 

“Oh hey Dames,” Dick greeted.

 

“Grayson, what are you doing down here?”

 

“Like this isn’t where every person in this family comes when they can’t sleep.”

 

“Tt, that’s fair enough.” 

 

Damian walked past Dick to the shelves on one side of the Batcave, he picked up the tape and started to wrap his hands. A second later Dick stepped up beside him and started to do the same. 

 

“Want to spare?” He asked.

 

Damian didn’t really want to, at the moment he didn’t really want to be around Dick but he couldn’t say that without Dick asking why so instead…

 

“Weapons or no weapons?” Damian asked as he moved to the mats.

 

“Let’s keep things simple,” Dick responded before jumping at Damian.

 

He almost hadn’t heard him move, Damian turned just in time to dodge. Dick didn’t stop though quickly forcing Damian to block incoming blows. It took a long time before Damian was able to switch to the offensive. He rained down blow after blow becoming more reckless and his frustration becoming more and more apparent. Then…

 

Dick let out a grunt as he was knocked onto his back by Damian.

 

Then a gasp of surprise as his wrists were pinned.

 

The next sound was muffled. 

 

Damian didn’t know what possessed him to kiss Dick.

 

But he did.

 

And now Dick was pushing him off.

 

“Damian! What was that? What are doing?”

 

Damian sat where he was knocked to, stunned. He didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. Damian started to get up but quickly fell back to his knees. His thoughts raced as he tried to comprehend what he had just done. His body screamed at him to run, but he wasn’t capable of doing it. In his mind his mother scolded him, he scolded himself and right now Dick was scolding him. 

 

“Damian!”

 

“I…” Damian stumbled for what to say. “Todd was saying that...tt. I’m sorry.” Damian climbed to his feet ready to flee. “Nevermind.”

 

“Dames,” Dick caught Damian’s hand and tugged him back to the mat. “Talk to me.”

 

“I have nothing to say to you.”

 

“Does what Jason said really bother you? Damian you have to realize that being a ‘top’ or a ‘bottom’ doesn’t matter, don’t listen to him Damian.”

 

“I’m not discussing this with you, it’s none of your business.”

 

“That kiss made it business.”

 

“That kiss was nothing.”

 

“Didn’t feel like nothing.”

 

“Richard stop!”

 

Dick startled at the use of his name, his first at that. He let go of Damian’s wrist suddenly aware that he was still holding it. Damian climbed to his feet again and started to walk away. He had almost made it off of the mat when Dick called something that made him freeze. 

 

“Didn’t you say you want to learn the top role?”

 

“What?” Damian turned back to face Dick, “tt, don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“And if I’m not?”

 

“We agreed that it was a one time thing.”

 

“Yeah I know.”

 

“Then?”

 

“Your training is incomplete?”

 

Damian stood considering what Dick had said before taking a few steps back to Dick. He studied the man still sitting on the mat before biting his lip and looking away.

 

“Why?”

 

“Look Dames, I just want to help. Let’s not think too far into it.”

 

“But-”

 

“Take or leave the offer.”

 

Damian thought about it and stepped up to Dick. He slowly sat back down and studied Dick’s face trying to find any trace that Dick was just trying to mess with him. When he didn’t see one he leaned forward trying to see if Dick would close the gap. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the top this time?” Dick asked as he leaned in. 

 

Damian’s face flushed a bit and he closed the gap himself. It was different this time, Damian wasn’t nearly as nervous this time although part of him warned that they shouldn’t do this in the cave. Slowly Damian placed his hands on Dick’s shoulders and pushed him down onto his back. He climbed into his lap and pulled away to look down at Dick. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Damian asked as he looked down at Dick. 

 

“Like I said take or leave the offer.”

 

Slowly Damian leaned down and kissed Dick again. It was slow at first, cautious given their surroundings, but soon Damian grew a bit frustrated. He threaded a hand through Dick’s hair and pushed a bit closer slipping his tongue into Dick’s mouth. 

 

It was inexperienced but Dick knew that it would be. He’d have to be patient with Damian more likely than not. He wrapped one arm around Damian’s shoulders and the other around his waist, pulling him closer in an effort to encourage him. Much to his dismay Damian pulled back instead. He was confused at first and was about to ask him if he wanted to stop. Damian didn’t give him a chance, the younger gently placed a hand on his jaw and turned his head. Damian surprised Dick by starting to place kisses along his jaw and neck. Dick wasn’t sure where Damian had gotten the idea but that’s not to say it was not welcomed, he let out a quiet sigh of pleasure.

 

Damian kept placing soft kisses against Dick’s neck taking his free hand and tugging tugging the other’s shirt up. Soon it was discarded along with his own and Damian returned to Dick’s lips as he ran a hand along Dick’s side causing him to shiver and let out a quiet moan. 

 

“Am I doing satisfactory Richard?” Damian asked sitting up. 

 

“Huh?” It took Dick a second to focus on what was being asked, “yeah, you’re fine.”

 

“Damian nodded and paused for a moment considering what he should do next. Slowly he hooked his fingers around the waistband of Dick’s pants, looking up at him to see if it was okay. When he got a nod of approval he pulled them off tossing them to the side. Hesitantly Damian reached out to stroke Dick’s member. He set a steady rhythm watching carefully to see if he was doing alright. Dick let out a frustrated groan when he stopped. 

 

“Richard?”

 

“Yeah, Dami?” Dick asked propping himself up a bit. 

 

“There’s no… I can’t.”

 

Dick thought about what Damian was trying to say before holding out his hand.

 

“It’s fine here give me your hand.”

 

Damian placed his hand in Dick’s watching him carefully. Dick brought the hand to his lips slipping a few of Damian’s fingers into his mouth. Damian quickly pulled his hand away.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“Trying not to get hurt?” Dick asked, holding his hand out again. “This’ll work enough.”

 

“Fair enough Richard.”

 

Damian returned his hand to Dick and once his fingers were slick enough took it back again. Damian was a bit sloppy in his attempt to prepare Dick but ultimately he nodded that Damian could move on. Slowly Damian removed his pants, he held Dick’s hips looking up at him one more time. Dick nodded placing his hands on Damian’s shoulders.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Damian slowly pushed himself into Dick, letting out a groan at the feeling. He paused for a moment trying to get used to the feeling, as well as giving Dick a moment to adjust. After a few seconds he slowly started to move. 

 

Damian was clumsy at first with an uneven pace but soon he got the hang of it finding a rhythm. A soft moan fell from his lips mingling with the noises slipping from Dick’s mouth. Damian tightened his grip on Dick’s hips speeding up his thrusts. Damian bit his lip as he thrust, he could feel the tightness pooling in his stomach. He studied Dick’s face trying to figure if he was close as well. He let go of Dick’s hip with one hand beginning to pump his member. Dick let out a load moan pressing his head back against the mat. A few moments later and Dick covered their stomachs. Damian followed soon after ending with a groan. 

 

Damian pulled away and sat back. After a few moments Dick sat up and they both pulled on their pants. It was quiet for a moment as they both considered what had happened.

 

“It’s probably best to shower down here before we head back up,” Dick spoke up.

 

“Right, of course,” Damian responded standing.

 

He started to walk away before pausing and turning back. He bent down placing a hand under Dick’s chin. Softly, he placed one last kiss to Dick’s lips.

 

“Thank you Richard,” he said before straightening and heading to the showers. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
